ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Piper
PiperPiper (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 7:30-7:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Piper says: "The name is Piper." is an ectoplasmic entity obsessed with playing a confidence game on its target and punishing them for not satisfying his terms. History Piper recently appeared when the Extreme Ghostbusters failed to stop the biggest infestation of "ghosts" in New York in recent times. The Component Parts Emanations terrorized Greenwich Village, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Times Square, and Rockefeller Plaza. Piper came to the Mayor's office and claimed to have the remarkable ability to soothe the savage ghosts with a special flute he had in his possession. Piper offered to literally play the ghosts out of town. Mayor McShane agreed to Piper's offer. When the job was complete, he wanted to renegotiate the terms of his contract with Mayor McShane and wanted a statue of himself erected in the middle of Fifth Avenue and his own office in City Hall.Piper (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 12:57-13:04). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Piper says: "First thing I'd like is a statue of me erected right in the middle of Fifth Avenue. And my own office here in City Hall." The politician refused and like the Pied Piper of legend, he used his flute to lure children to a remote area of Manhattan, a city dump near a bay, and planned to send every child to a watery grave. Garrett Miller taunted Piper into releasing the children and Roland Jackson realized his violin skills were crucial in defeating the entity. While Piper was distracted by Roland's disruptive harmonic frequencies, Garrett destroyed the pipe. Forced to release his emanations, Piper was completely vulnerable to attack and trapped. Powers Piper's powers is roughly similar to Ghash and shares the same physical attribute, a mouth-like stomach cavity. The ghosts released from this cavity are not real ghosts but mere emanations of his psychokinetic core, like spark plugs to an engine. Hence, the emanations are invulnerable to Proton Streams. However, releasing them makes the Piper weak enough to be captured. The flute has unusual properties in that it can hypnotize children, manipulate weather, and psychokinetically manipulate garbage with a special harmonic frequency. The opposite effect of this frequency was displayed when Roland Jackson played his violin near Slimer. Piper was also weakened by the horrific frequency emitted from the violin playing of Roland. Trivia *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #12, Piper makes a non-canon cameo in the first T. *On page 19 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Piper has a non-canon reference as 'Piper's Music' on the directory in the elevator. *Piper appears on the IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters in his true form. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"The Pied Piper of Manhattan" References Gallery Collages PiperandMayorMcShaneinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage.png PiperinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage.png PiperinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon Piper17.jpg|Piper in Human Form Piper11.jpg Piper12.jpg Piper13.jpg Piper03.jpg|First reveal of cavity Piper04.jpg|Contorts face Piper08.jpg|Piper's true face Piper05.jpg|Playing flute Piper06.jpg|Generates a tornado Piper15.jpg Piper16.jpg Piper07.jpg|Piper hears Roland's music Piper09.jpg|Close up of cavity Piper10.jpg|Trapped Secondary Canon GrundelEctoCloneCrainiacPiperIDW12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #12 GumballsMoonManFurPiperIDWV2Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:Ghosts Category:Legends Category:EGB Characters